The invention relates to a goods container for transporting dangerous goods, e.g. poisonous liquids, and comprises four side walls, a roof and a supporting bottom with tunnels for lifting tynes.
In the sea transport of dangerous goods containers, e.g. posionous or corrosive liquids, poisonous gases or the like, the ship used for transport must be equipped with so-called weather decks, i.e. decks which are particularly well ventilated and from which gases, for example, cannot leak down into living quarters or the like. When transport partly takes place using ferries on to which trailers are driven, only so-called "car decks" are available, and these do not meet with the requirements for weather decks. This means in practice that if the goods must be transported by road or rail, then large detours may be involved unless vessels with weather decks are available.